My savior, My light
by BellaJaperCullen21
Summary: What if one day your life changed and everything you thought is good is now upside down. Better summaray on to the story. *first fanfiction*
1. Chapter 1

What if one day and you find out that your best friend and your fiancée was having an affair behind you and the family's back. That's what happened to Bella Swan today. Not knowing that her life was going to change on this fateful day. How will she handle this and who will help her cope. Can she survive another new moon or will this be the nail in her coffin? Jasper + Bella.

Evil Edward not for Edward fans.

A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters but i wish i could. Im ask santa if i can have jasper. He is the

most sexi chacter besides Carlisle. i might ask for Carlisle. Hmmm. Do you think if i ask Stephanie Myers nicely she will give me them or at least

Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to give thanks to my friends who suggested I put up my story. Thanks for believing in me. One day I hope to become a writer and this is great people. I do not own twilight or any characters. They belong to the talented Stephanie Myers.

**My savior, My light.**

_Chapter one_

_Beep, beep, beep. What's that awful noise coming from? Oh yea my alarm clock hehe. It's been a while since I had to use it, but Edward said he had to go hunting with the family so he wouldn't be here when I woke up. I got up to stretched my arms, I happen to see a small folded piece of paper with my name on the front. I opened it and I knew it was from Edward. For it said "I left you my heart, keep it safe." I reread it twice. My heart felt like it would burst with joy. I put the note in my dresser and grabbed my toiletries and headed for the bathroom. I felt my body relax as soon as the hot water hit me. Alice the "wedding planner" had me running around Port Angles for the last week. Even though the wedding isn't for another 2 months and 11 days. _

_When the water started to turn cold I cut it off and wrapped a towel around myself, grabbed my bag and went back to my room. I got dressed putting on the outfit Alice had somehow set out for me. Sometimes I wonder about that girl (poor Jasper). The outfit consisted of a black mini skirt with a gold belt, a white tank top. And to top it of a pair of white four inches heels. Why would Alice put me in heels when I cant walk across a flat surface without falling on my face in flats. Nothing I can do about that and if she shows up and I not wearing the shoes well I don't want to think about the temper tantrum she will throw. *shudder*_

_I love Alice, she's my best friend, my sister and my confidant. I can tell her anything and she wont judge me. She will try to comfort me and help me but she believes that fashion is the greatest reason to live. She uses me as her own personal life-size human Barbie. She always makes me feel guilty when I put up a fight saying "I don't remember my human life so this is the closest I get to it." I just give up after that and let her have her way. _

_I heard a door open and shut bringing me out of my thoughts about Alice to realize Charlie has left to go to work. Today is Saturday so that means no school and without Edward its going to be a long day. I'm thinking about going over to the Cullen's even though Edward said they all going hunting expect Carlisle he's at the hospital. There is nothing to do, normally I would call Jacob but since he found out me and Edward's engagement he's been M.I.A. _

_Every since Edward left me to "protect me" I had this thing about being alone. I'm not in the mood to eat breakfast so I grabbed my purse and my keys to my truck. On a whim I decided to go over to the Cullen's. Nobody will mind I will just hang out in Edwards room until he gets back, hopefully it wont be to long. It took me fifteen minutes to reach the long and twisting driveway. As I turned in suddenly I got this over whelming feeling that something is really wrong, out of place. I just shrugged it off as I the house came into view. I signed as I cut my truck off in the garage. I walked to the door as I reached for the doorknob, the feeling of dread came back stronger then before. I opened the door went inside. The house was quiet, to quiet. I headed for the stairs and then that's when I heard the sound that would change my whole world…………"Oh Edward." _

_What the FUCK!!!!!!!!!! I thought as I made my way up the stairs surprising not falling down once and when I was on the third floor, I heard it again this time coming from Edward's room._

_A/N; please review and give me your honest opinion. Thanks u much._


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Can I ask you a favor?

SM: Depends on what you want.

Me: Can I have Carlisle and Jasper?

SM: What?!!!!

Me: Please?!!! I will take good care of them and love them.

SM: No I will not let you and nobody else ether

Me: *pouts*

SM: I will let you make up your own story about them how about that?

Me: yea, I cant wait. *kisses Stephanie on cheek and runs to the library.*

**My savior, My light,**

_Chapter two._

_Recap: what the fuck!!!!!!! I thought as I made my way upstairs surprising not falling down once and when I was on the third floor, I heard it again this time coming from Edwards room. _

"Oh, Edward. Yes. Harder." I heard Alice moaned. I was so shocked that I couldn't move from the top of the stairs. Somehow I had managed to moved closer to the door. I was praying that this was my imagination was running wild or that this was just part of a hallucination I was having while on conscious. I inched closer and closer till I was able to grab the doorknob to open the door. I hesitated because I knew that if I opened the door I would not like what I see. What I heard next shattered my heart into a million pieces. "Edward I love you. You're my true soul mate."

"Alice and your mine. I always have and always will love you." At this point my mind had shut down. I'm trying to process what I had just heard. No it can't be possible it just can't. My best friend who I tell everything thing to, who I go to when I need someone to lean on and my fiancé. Edward my heart, my reason to live my soul mate. With my mind cut off I started walking to I open the door and just stood there. Edward the bastard didn't notice me or care enough to anyway, he just kept pumping into Alice. I couldn't take my eyes off the scene in front of me when I dialed Carlisle's number. He picked. up after the first ring. "Hello, Bella?" he asked probably wondering why I was calling him knowing that he and the rest of the family is out hunting. "Carlisle can you come home and bring the family back to?" I asked not knowing what or how I was going to say and what to do.

"Izzy," he only calls me that when he knows something's wrong. "sweetheart what's wrong? Are your hurt?" I was still at the door knowing that I wasn't going to get caught so I kept talking. "Carli," that's my nickname for him when I'm unable to say what I needed to say and he gets that. "Izzy, we be home in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay." I replied and I hung up the phone. I mustered up enough courage to walk into the room and walked over to the headboard and bent down to whisper into Alice's ear "The family will be here in fifteen minutes I suggest you get dressed." This is what got both of their attention. They looked up at me with wide eyes looking like somebody took away their favorite toy. I started walking towards the door. "Bella, wait." I knew who that velvety voice came from. I stop but I didn't turn around. "What do you want?" I said threw clenched teeth. Edward used his vampire speed to hop out of bed to put his clothes back on and stood in front of me. "Bella this is not what you think this is." I just glared at him when I responded "So your not fucking my best friend, in the bed where I gave you MY HEART MY SOUL AND MY BODY? WHAT IN HELL DO YOU CALL THAT?"

By the end of the sentence I was screaming. Alice was trying to tell me that this was some misunderstanding. "Bella, my best friend," she whispered. "please understand I, we, was not looking for this. It just happen. We didn't mean for you to see us together and we didn't want you to find out." I just stared at her like she had rabies. By this point the family had returned from their hunting trip and was in the living listening to our conversation. So I decided to take it downstairs. I was trying to be careful not to trip, I made it to the last stair before my toe got caught and I my face was coming towards the floor. I noticed that a pair of strong cold hands had caught me. I turned around to see who it was, when I saw Edward I yelled "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!" He flinched back cause I never used that tone or vaguer words with him before. As soon as I saw Carlisle I ran towards him and hugged him with as much strength as I could muster cause the next thing I know I was sobbing into his shirt. And that's when all hell broke loose. I happened to look up at Carlisle his face was looking murderously at Edward. But what happen next made me realize I was not the only one who was hurt and destroyed. Cause the look on Jasper's face broke my heart into a million pieces. Jasper didn't say a word as he picked me up bridal style, that's when I heard _his_ voice "Jasper what the Hell do you think your going with _MY _Bella" he hissed. I didn't know what he was talking about but his comment pissed me off to no end. "Your Bella, you lost that claim the day you decided to fuck around with _Alice!" I screamed breathless. After I said that Jasper kept walking towards the door and the next thing I know I am being forcibly grabbed by arms and tossed to the floor. Emmett was by my side and trying to talk Edward to not do anything. That's when I noticed Alice was by his side trying to talk him out what he was planning on doing to me. And when I heard what she was saying it felt like I was being physically stab with a knife over and over again……"Edward, stop, she's not worth it. She is nothing but a worthless human, who's nothing more than an annoying bug." That's when everything blacked out. _

a/n: I am having fun writing this story and I am hoping you are enjoying reading. Please review. Thanks a bunch. A Question what should I do with Edward and Alice? I'm not threw with them yet. I don't know where I should put them yet. If you have any ideas please let me know. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

My savior, My light.

**Chapter three.**

**A/N: again I do not own twilight, no matter how many times I have begged, pleaded and cried to Stephanie Meyers, she would not budge.**

**Recap: **_**That's when I noticed Alice by his side trying to talk to him out what he was planning on doing to me. And when I heard what she was saying it felt like I was being physically stab with a knife over and over again……."Edward, stop, she's not worth it. She is noting but a worthless human, who's nothing more than an annoying bug.**_

**I just let myself sink into the blackness, cause facing reality was just unbearable to think about right now. I don't know how long I was out but I felt a pair of cold hands shaking me back to reality. "Bella, Bella wake up." I didn't recognize the voice at first until I realized it belong to Jasper. "Bella honey, wake up." I tried to open my eyes but they just wouldn't obey. "I, I cant they wont." I stuttered. I heard a soft laugh. "Fine" I mumbled. As soon as I open my eyes everyone was hovered over me expect the two guilty parties, who don't care if they ruin my life or Jasper's for that matter. I sat up slowly looking around me to see how everybody was doing. "Well, well look who is up." I recognized that voice that has a mocking tone in it. He just don't care and he is pissing me off even more. **

"**Why are you still here anyway, I thought you and **_**Alice**_** would be somewhere in Canada by now." I said with malice in my voice. He just grinned.**

"**I live here. He said. "And I not going anywhere, bitch." I heard someone growled and to my surprise it came from Rosalie. "DON'T you take that tone with her or I will rip you to pieces and throw you into a pit of fire," Wow, I can't believe it. Nobody can. Rosalie sticking up for me I thought I never see the day. I just looked stunned and what she said next made me forget all the times she looked down on me and made me feel bad. "NOBODY and I mean NOBODY talks down to my little sister and gets away with it. Talk to her like that one more time, you be wishing Carlisle never would've changed you." everybody looked stunned. Of course Emmett the big doofus had to ruin the moment "Rose I never heard you speak to, yet defend Bella, oh my god, your not my Rosie you're a robot who replace my vain, shallow, who only thinks about herself Bitch of a wife." Oh no he shouldn't said that, cause the look on Rosalie's face springs to mind if looks can kill. **

"**Emmett, Emmy-bear?" Rosalie said in a sweetly yet deadly voice. What has Emmett gotten himself into this time. **

"**Y y yes babe?" he stuttered, knowing full well he is in big time trouble. Usually Rosalie screams at him and destroys his jeep she forgives him after a day or so. But he insulted implying she cares only for herself and don't think or care about others. "That is the most absurd thing I HAVE EVER HEARD!!!" By the end of that statement she was screaming. "And Emmett," there's more, I feel sorry for Emmett. "Emmy for that last comment you're grounded. No sex for 6 months." Rosalie smirked when she saw the look on her husband's face. "Nnnnnnoooooo." was all Emmett screamed as he ran out the back door. I couldn't help but to laugh but I snapped out of it as soon as I looked at Edward who was smirking. Why I can't tell you at this moment but I can tell you it isn't good. I saw Emmett come back through the door out of the corner of my eye. Looks like he calmed down a little. He was still seething but he had more important matters at hand. I took a look at Jasper to see how he was holding up, he was in so much pain and not just his pain but everybody else's. Jasper can feel and manipulate peoples emotion. Edward can read minds expect for mind which I really glad for. Emmett is stronger then any other vampire but that's a gift forsay. Alice's gift is seeing the future. It's reliable but also subjective. In order for her to see something you must decide to do it. There are ways to get around it. You have to make last minute decisions. Ok ok ok back to the reality in front of me…Edward. I was sitting on the couch with Esme on my right side and Rosalie who just sat on my left. Jasper was in front of the coffee table in his hunting stance, with Emmett next to him. It feels nice to belong to a family and to know that I am important to fight for means a lot to me. Edward snorted at the sight and Alice looked like she was annoyed as why they would protect a pitiful human. What I did next not only shocked me but everybody else. I got off the couch with Esme still holding my hand and Rosalie still glaring him. "**_**Edward, Alice," **_**I hissed there name sounding strangely like a vampire. "**_**Get the HELL out." **_**I looked **_**around **_**everybody had shock written over there faces especially the two in the corner. You think I took away their most prized possessions. What happen next is what I never thought would happen not even a million years. Edward attacked me………**

**a/n: I like the idea of Bella standing up to Edward but defending the people but family she loves so much. I don't know how long I'm gonna keep Bella a human. I'm still trying to figure out what powers she should have. I know I want her to have two. I want them to kinda go together. I can't wait to write more of EVIL EDWARD!!!! Hahahahaha!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

My savior, My light

Chapter four

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything that's related. I keep wishing and maybe one day my dream might come true.

Recap: _**I looked around everybody had shock written over their faces especially the two in the corner. You think I took away their most prized possessions. What happened next is what I never thought would happen not even in a million years. Edward attacked me………..**_

**I screamed but it came to no use. Edward was the fastest of all his family. But before anyone could make any attempt to move a limb he was on top of me. He had slapped me so hard I heard my jaw break and let me tell you it hurt like hell. Edward's hand had came into contact with my eye which left a nasty bruise. When he lifted his hand again Emmett and Jasper had grabbed a hold to him and shoved him up against the wall. Carlisle and Esme came running to me telling me everything's gonna be okay. I was starting to lose consciousness everything turning black. The last thing I remember is a pair of cold arms carrying me upstairs. "Jasper." I whispered before the blackness overtook me. I felt a presence looking over me checking for any other broken bones. Edward didn't have the time to do anymore damage. I began to open my eyes that little motion cause my jaw to hurt. I managed to open them without causing great pain that's when I noticed Jasper. His shaggy blonde hair always in his face. His golden eyes. Eyes that was filled with great sadness. He must've known I was woke cause he moved closer to me, sitting on the edge of the bed. **

**I tried to open my mouth to speak but when I did I was in so much pain, which Jasper felt causing him to fall to the floor. Tears was falling down my face. The whole family came rushing to the room to make sure I was ok. Rosalie came to my side to examine me. It's still a little weird her being nice but it's comforting you know. While Emmett went to help Jasper up who was on the floor in a ball. "You ok man? Emmett asked concern. "Yea. Bella tried to move her mouth and it caused her pain. And it's not just physical I can feel her emotional too. It's when they combined I couldn't take it anymore. That's the first time anybody made me feel like that and trust me I been around." Jasper told Emmett and it made me feel guilty. "Bella why do you feel guilty? You done nothing wrong." **

**I told him but it cause me a lot of pain to do some but I needed to communicate so I sucked up the pain and said; "Not only do you have to feel my emotions but yours too. And I don't wanna cause you pain," I said looking down wincing from the pain. He didn't say nothing. He pulled me into a hug telling me everything is gonna be okay because the family won't let nothing happen to me. They will all protect me even Rosalie. Our relationship has gotten better over they last couple of months but since this thing that happen between Edward, Alice, me and Jasper you would think we were best friends since we was little. Speaking of best friends how could she do this to me. She knew how much he meant to me. She knew that I wouldn't want to live without him. Jasper is staring at me. I know he can feel my hurt and my confusion. That's when I decided I didn't wanna be here in this house, in this town anymore. I don't wanna be reminded of him anymore. "Jasper can we leave?" he looks at me confused. **

"**What do you mean Bella? Go back to your house?"**

"**No I wanna leave Forks and never come back. To many memories of them and I wanna get away from it all." I give him a minute to answer but he don't say anything. He looks at me and tells me "Bella I - I can't do that. You need to stay here with Charlie and for the family what about Esme? How do you think she would handle losing her youngest daughter? How about Emmett? Rosalie? I know you two gotten closer. How do you think she would feel if you just disappear on her? She lost Alice and I will be damned if she loses another sister." by the time he was finish he was pacing the room. WOW. That was the longest speech I ever heard Jasper make. He is usually a man of few words o I can honestly say he took me by surprise with that speech. "Fine." I mumbled. I knew I had to answer the question I most dreaded asking but I knew I had to sooner or later. **

"**What about Ed- him and Al-her? Are they coming back?" I could feel the panic rise in my chest as I pondered this. "Darlin no their not coming back. Carlisle told them how disappointed he was in them and that since they not only upset his family, upset Esme and almost kill his baby girl he kicked them out. They won't be coming back." WOW. "I'm his baby girl?" I asked wonder evident in my eyes and for a moment not caring about **_**them**_** I felt truly home. I was getting sleepy cause of the meds Carlisle gave me. But before I gave into the darkness I heard Jasper say, "They love you Bella. Your important part of this family. **_**I love you Bella**_**." I don't think he meant for me to hear that last part but I did. But what he don't know is I've been keeping secrets of my own. I have that I should've told them when I first meet them because when the news reaches father about Edward lets just say he's not going to be happy… I closed my eyes and I welcome the darkness cause life as I know it is gonna change…..**

**a/n: there is gonna be a sequel to this story I know that for sure. I need to figure how long this on gonna be. I'm bringing in her father in the next couple chapters and it's not Charlie Swan. Don't worry Bella's human. **


	6. Chapter 6

**My Savior, My Light**

Chapter Five

Aro's Pov

How I missed my little girl. I wonder how she's doing. Ever since I sent her to go live with Charlie to live as a normal human I can't help but wonder if I was doing the right thing for her. Even though she's not my biological daughter I raised her as my own and my brothers protested at first but now she has them wrapped around her fingers. Sometimes that could be a bad thing cause she can get anything out of them. Thinking about Bella is making me depressed I haven't seen her about a year. We talk every week but still. If vampires find out that she's the Volteri

Princess they would go after her. I don't wanna think about it. I might plan on a making a visit to Forks to see how she is doing. I know I rambling on but I miss my daughter. Jane has been checking on Bella for me and it seems my sweet little one has a boyfriend. I'm not sure how I feel about this yet. She told me his name, he seems to be the son of my dear friend, Carlisle. So I'm not worried about. To much.

As I was leaving my office, Jane, came running up to me screaming we have to leave. "Bella, Bella." she kept yelling. "Jane calm down." I said as she came in front of me. "Now what about Bella." I started to panic at this point.

"Aro please don't get to upset," she said looking glum. "Bella's been injured and I think that Cullen boy is responsible and from what I heard he ended the relationship."

"What!" that point all I was seeing was red. "Jane go to my brothers and tell them to meet me in my office NOW!"

"Yes master."

"And Jane," I called to her.

"Yes,"

"I'm not going to kill you this time but if you don't keep a better watch on Bella you will be asking for death when I get to you." I said ice cold.

"Yes master." as I headed towards my office she went to find Marcus, and Caius. My Bella I was worried about this happening to you. I'm going to have a nice long chat with Charlie. I was looking out the window thinking the best way to get to Forks without being notice. This gives me the opportunity to see beloved daughter but I wish it wasn't under this circumstances. I wish I knew exactly what happen. If that boy knew what's best for him he better be long gone. I get to see Carlisle again I wish it was under better circumstances. Hmm nothing goes plan life decides to put in a curve ball. As I thinking both of my brothers storm in the office and both looking pissed off.

"What the hell happen to Bella?" Marcus asked first. I don't even know how to answer his question. I just my head.

"I told you it was a mistake letting her go into the human world away from us." Caius said calmly.

"She deserves to be around humans. I wanted her to try to have a normal happy human life. Something she couldn't have her with us, no matter what she says." I said looking down.

"I know that Aro but have you considered that she's not normal," I looked up at him, he continued, " I mean when found her when she was born and raised by vampires royalty vampires at that. She's not phased by the way we live our life. She was made for this life and maybe by putting her out there we was putting her in danger instead of keeping her out?" he asked. I couldn't say nothing. All four of us had talk about the possibility about Bella becoming one of us but we decided to wait until she was 21.

"We need to get to Forks but when we get there we need to have a nice little chat with our dear friend with Charlie, understand." they nodded their heads. It's amazing really they can't stand humans but when it comes to Bella they would do anything for her. Like I said it's amazing.

"Ok on to Forks, Washington." We all left the safety of the palace something we really do unless we deemed necessary and Bella was necessary. Hold on my darling child we are on our way, I promise.

a/n: I always wanted to do a father/daughter relationship between Aro and Bella and I get my chance. Please let me know what you think good or bad. The next chapter the Cullen's learn Bella's secret.


	7. AN sorry so sorry

A/n: I am so sorry I haven't been able to update in a couple of months my charger to my computer broke and I didn't have the money at the time to replace it.

And I been working a lot but I have wrote a couple of chapters which I will be posting in the next couple of days to make it up to you. I really do enjoy writing and so I hope whoever reads it enjoys it to.

Thanks again bellajapercullen21.

I really do love this story, I'm back. Yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Savior, My Light**

A/N: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I haven't been able to update in the last couple of months because my charger decided to act funny and brake. I couldn't replace at the time but now I am back.

**Recap:**

"Okay, on to Forks, Washington." We all left the safety of the palace, something we really do unless we deemed it important and Bella was necessary. Hold on my darling child we are on our way I promise.

Chapter Seven

Jasper's point of view

Edward is such a jackass how could he do this to her, and Alice. Alice my wife, Bella's best friend. How could they do this to us, to this family. Rosalie was outraged, which was surprising considering she didn't even like Bella. Rosalie knows what it's like to go through heartbreak cause of her past. This made her look at Bella at a whole new light. Bella was family and what causes her pain causes Rosalie pain. From that point of realization she promised herself if anybody hurts Bella, she hurts them. And if she ever see's dummy's one and two ever again she's gonna rip them limb from limb and hide there parts so they will spend years looking for them. Rosalie apologize explaining her past and why she was so reluctant of accepting her. Bella quickly forgave Rose and began chatting away like they were old friends.

Emmett, I have never seen Emmett look so damned pissed. He looked like an actual vampire, a look I haven't seen on his usual childish face. Emmett is Bella's big brother and protector. What hurts her hurts him. I actually feel sorry for Edward when Emmett gets his hands on him. Emmett is stronger than the actual vampire, something about his human life. Anyway, Emmett always hated the way Edward would control what Bella did or didn't do. It bugged him that he couldn't really have fun with her. For 2 hours straight Emmett was on the murdering rampage. I tried to send him some calming waves but it didn't work unless you count him getting more pissed. "Jasper got damned it. Stop trying to calm me." So I did. After he threw Esme's antique 1850's vase through the window he went to hunt. Rosalie went with him of course. *Shudder* she's the only one who can calm him so whatever.

Carlisle was angry, hurt, disappointed, so many emotions coming from him he couldn't say anything so he just busied himself with checking on Bella. Esme was basically the same way. She wishes he would come to his senses and make things better. She knows that's a lost cause so Bella got her attention. Babying Bella even though Bella protests it she loves it. Esme is the mother Bella didn't have when she was little. Renee was a good parent Bella was the mother in that relationship so she enjoys it (secretly).

Bella is in her room sleep (the room that Esme held built) while I'm talking to myself in my head. I heard the front door open and close so Emmett and Rosalie must be back. Carlisle is downstairs, I'm in my study and Esme's gardening. "How is she?" I heard Rose ask my father. "She's asleep at the moment." he replied. "How's jasper."

I heard Carlisle sigh before answering "He's been focusing on Bella I doubt he even felt anything and when he does I don't-" I tuned him out before I heard him finish. It's true I've been focusing on Bella but I dealt with my feelings. My and Alice have been separated for a while we just didn't tell the family. I had a feeling she was seeing someone but I didn't think it was Edward. I shook my trying to rid myself of these thoughts.

I heard Bella's breathing change letting me know she was about to wake up. I walked human speed to her room and sat at the end of her bed waiting for her. Lately her emotions have been all over the placing making it hard to be in the same room but I know she needs me now.

_Flashback_

_I walked past Bella's bedroom heading for the stairs when I was hit with a rush of self-loathing regret, sadness, anger, and a hint of fear. I went to the door and cracked it open. _

_The sight that I was met with would have even broken Caius heart (if he had a heart). Bella was on stomach with her face in the pillow, tears running down her cheeks leaving wet spots. She must've noticed me by the door, "Ja - Jas. Jasper." she stuttered._

_I moved towards her bed with a pained expression and not because of her blood. Edward made that worse then it really was. Okay, remember her birthday well it would've been fine if I didn't have to deal with 6 other people's bloodlust to. And when Edward, yes Edward shoved her into the table just made impossible for me. Nobody thinks about that. Enough of my inner workings._

"_Bella," I began. "Why are you feeling self loathing and regret." I asked probably knowing why. She was more then likely blaming her self for Edward's leaving and that she was never good enough for him. I was getting mad she could never see her self clearly/_

"_B b because it's my fault he left I should have known I wasn't good enough for him. I knew that but for him to just use me like yesterday's news I I I ." she started crying even harder. I hated Edward even more in this moment._

"_Bella it's true you weren't good enough-" I started to say but she interpreted me "I knew it" _

"_Bella listen to me you weren't good enough for him, you were better than him. You like to face life, to challenge it. You are good, beautiful, smart, clumsy, and trusting. You have something Edward didn't-" she flinched "you believe in life. Edward didn't. You are so much more and you are family and we love you. You are not gonna get rid of us. Okay?"_

"_Okay. I love you guys no matter what. Remember that okay. Jasper I know that you are dealing with Alice on your own please don't leave. I know Edward kept you away cause of your "bloodlust" but I believed that was another reason because you seem control to me. I want you around we can help each other. I know the family will help but they don't know what we are going through. Please don't go I need you here with me."_

_Wow. That's the longest I've ever heard her speak and to make it even better she didn't blush. "I promised I won't leave."_

"_Okay, I'm holding you to it." she said laughing while wiping away the rest of her tears._

"_Lets get you some food. The others want to see you too." _

"_Okay." she grabbed my hand and we headed downstairs._

_Flashback._

"Hey," I heard call out me. "Hey." I called back. She said she needed me, she wants me to be her savior but the truth is she's my light at the end of my dark tunnel. She will save me. I will save her. We'll save each other.

Bella's point of view

Sitting here in my room thinking about everything that has happen. I have a secret that I have kept hidden. I know I should've told them but I didn't. I was or am scared. What if they reject me? I don't know what I should do. Right now I want my father. I want him to tell me everything's gonna be alright.

"Hey." I said as I looked up and saw Jasper standing in my door. I wonder what he would think of me if he ever found out.

"Hey." he replied. I decided right then and there I would tell him no matter what happens. Cause I'm sure that my uncles and my father is on their way to the small town of

Forks, Washington.


	9. Chapter 9

My Savior, My Light

**A/N: I do not own twilight or have anything do with it. **

**Chapter Eight**

**Aro's point of view**

**Markus, Caius, and I are sitting in our private airplane making our way towards Forks. I am worried about Bella, my human daughter. She's never been around other humans before. Bella was always content with staying in the castle. Jane her best friend, and Felix her "big brother" they protected her even from her self. Because that girl is really klutzy. It's pretty entertaining.**

**Charlie. I sign what am I going to do about him. He was supposed to look after her, protect her. He did say Bella fell in love with a vampire named Edward. He didn't tell me a last name though. I know I have to kill him because no human is supposed to know about vampires (our laws). Who should I take care of first Bella or Charlie. If I see Bella first then that gives Charlie a chance to run away. **

**We can always find him I just like to get it done and over with. Bella she is human and she needs me. I wonder who is taking care of her since Charlie is doing such a wonderful job. Note the sarcasm their. I sign again. I wish this damn plane would land already but I think we got a couple more hours. My brothers just looked at me knowing I having a internal chat with myself and worrying about my little human. So there ignoring me. Apparently the silence is to much for Caius cause he spoke up. "Aro you need to stop worrying so much. We will deal with Charlie and the damned vampire who cause this whole situation and we will bring Bella back kicking and screaming." he said while rolling his eyes.**

"**Caius I can't stop worrying my sweet innocent girl is hurting somewhere and right I can't help." I said starting to panic I hated this feeling of hopeless, it feels wrong. I am one of the most powerful vampires alongside my brothers damn it. **

"**Aro, we will be there in a couple of hours according to Charlie she's in good hands." Markus assured me.**

"**I hope your right Markus. I hope your right." he just patted my hand. While my two brothers continued on with their converstation I just look out the window just wishing time would speed up. I need to find a vampire with that power. I chuckled to myself. They looked at me and I just shook my head. **

**The pilot came on the speaker phone (a/n I don't know what they call it) announcing we will be landing in about 30 minutes. I started bouncing in my seat knowing that I would be with Bella in no time. Now to find the vampire named **_**Edward**_** I would take extra pleasure in killing him. Charlie I will just deal with him when I see him. Markus and Caius exchange looks probably wondering what I'm thinking about to leave a sadistic look on my face but whatever. I just sat back and enjoyed the rest of the ride with a smirk on my face.**

**A/N: I needed to do Aro's point of view before I have Bella spill the beans. I don't know how I want it to come out. Should Aro come and spoil the surprise. By the way Carlisle thinks Bella looks familiar but I didn't put that in their cause I want it to come out later. Carlisle have met Bella when she was little since Aro is his friend. If you have any ideas please don't hesitate. Read and Review!!! Thanks so much. **

**I am working on a story called My little Girl. **

**Carlisle and Bella. I will be posting it up by this weekend the latest. It's helping me with my writers block. It's just and idea that came to me. My savior My light will be my priority. I just need to get this idea out there.**

**Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Savior, My Light.**

I do not own twilight or anything related. On with the story. This chapter is just on Bella's thoughts. Everything is gonna come out in the next chapter. I can't say but Edward and Alice have some explaining to do. By the way Carlisle have met Bella when she was little but he don't remember her. I know vampire memory but work with me here. Hopefully everything will get explain in the next couple of chapers.

Bella's point of view

I have to tell him, the whole family. I don't want to hurt them. I hope they still accept me. I don't know what to do. Oh why does wanting to do the right thing feels so wrong. I will tell them soon. No Isabella you got to tell them today now. How will the react when they find out that my father rules the vampire world along with my two uncles. And that Charlie my "dad" is really a human who they bribed or forced to look after me.

I know they heard what happen though Charlie. Boy do he got a big mouth but if something happened to me and they hear about from someone else well, I hate to think about what they would do to him.

I hope the Cullen's don't get into trouble considering I didn't tell them who I was. I knew that Edward and Alice well, they might end up dead. Again. Thanks to my ring my dear old dad gave me blocked her powers so I didn't have to worry about her finding out though. I am worried the Cullen's though.

Dad mention he had a old friend somewhere in America. All I can remember is he had blonde hair and he was a "veggie". When he said that he made a face which I laughed at. You would think he just did something dirty. Dad and uncles Markus and Caius did drink human blood so I guess. I don't know but whatever.

Now that I think about Carlisle have blonde hair and he is a "veggie". *Gasp* Is it possible that Carlisle is my dad's old friend. It can't be but hey whatever. That means he was the one who would give me checkups when I was little. But he recognize me. He forgot me. I thought vampires never forget. Why does him not remembering me brother me so much.

Whatever.

Back to the matter if Charlie did open his trap to dad I wonder how much time I got left. I need to tell them. No postponing the inevitable. There's Jasper I will tell him to call a family meeting and then I would need to call *gulp* Edward and Alice.

"Hey Jasper," I called out.

"Hey, Bella." he replied looking confused as we already did this.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor." he said confused.

"Call a family meeting. There's something I've been keeping to my self."

"Okay can you tell me what's its about."

"Yea. It's about my family."

He looks really confused. He's probably thinking about Charlie. He looks at me and then shrugged his shoulders and walks out leaving me to get dressed.

20 minutes later.

I walk downstairs surprising myself by not tripping. Carlisle is the first on to speak.

"Bella, do you know why Jasper called this family meeting?" he asks.

"Yea I do." I looked around at everybody.

**Alice's point of view.**

Me and Edward is hunting somewhere in Canada when I was hit with a vision.

_I saw the Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Bella sitting down in the kitchen table that was never used._

"_Bella do you know why Jasper called a family meeting?" he asked._

"_Yea, I do but first we need to call Alice and Edward. They need to be here for their lives depend on it." Bella mumbled._

"_Okay I will call him." but he looked at them before anybody could react so nobody said anything. Carlisle got up and went to his office._

The vision went away. What was that about. Why would Bella need us at the house and why would our lives depend on it.

"I think we should go and find out what she wants." my lover said with a slight smile on his face. He is so perfect. I don't know how I didn't see it before.

But before I could reply my phone was ringing. The idea said it was Carlisle why was he calling. Oh yea that stupid vision.

"Hello," I perked up.

"Hey Alice, I need you and Edward to come home."

"I know Carlisle I had a vision. But why?" I whined. I know it's childish but I didn't wanna go there. They chose that stupid human over me and Edward even Rosalie. That was a shocker.

"Bella has something to say and apparently it has something to do with you two. Just come home." he hung up.

Edward took my hand without saying a word and we headed toward Forks, Washington.

**Carlisle's point of view**

I went upstairs and I called Alice something I didn't really wanna do. But I knew no one else would've. I wonder what this meeting is about. As I head downstairs I saw Bella looking towards the door. This can't be good.

**Jasper's point of view**

I am getting different emotions from everybody. But I am mostly concern about Bella. She looks like she's about to bust into tears. I am getting nothing but fear from here. What does she have to tell us that's causing her to be like this. I can't wait to find out.

**Edward's point of view**

The house came into view as Alice and I came to the edge of the forest. I look at her as to ask "are you ready for this" and she nodes her head. I took a deep breath and headed for the house.

**Aro's point of view**

Thank god I thought I would never get off that damn plane. The look on my face must have been funny cause Markus and Caius started laughing. Oh what good brothers I have. Anyway on to Charlie's. We will be there in five minutes and I can't wait. I left my so called brothers standing there. They took the hint but didn't say anything when the caught up to me. They know the look of determination on my face.

When we reached his house there was a note on the door with directions on it. Charlie must be at "work" humans. He said Bella was over at the house. So I followed them and they led us to a white house. A house that seemed all to familiar. It couldn't be. I think it is. The house belong to my old friend Carlisle Cullen. Oh I just realized now that I recognized the name Edward. Edward Cullen. Edward is Carlisle's son. Oh no no this can't be good.

A/N: hey thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad your enjoying the story. It means so much to me. I wrote this chapter showing them all coming together before everything explodes. How should Carlisle react when he realizes he knew Bella years ago. Please read and review.

I stuck so I probably wont up date till this weekend. On my other story I will update tomorrow hopefully. It's called. My little Girl - Carlisle's Lost Daughter.

Thanks so Much.


	11. authors's note sorry guys please read

Another's Note

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I will be posting hopefully in a week a two on all three stories. I will be up loading maybe two or three chapters for each. I had internet troubles. I have been writing a new story but I won't post it until I finish one of my other stories first. I want you all to know that **My Little Girl **and **MY Savior My Light. **My Little Girl has ten chapters to it and that's the way I planned it but since you liked it I will make a sequel.

My Savior My light will have at least three more chapters. That is my first fanfic and I love it. I had always planned a sequel but I am ending it a little earlier. I already have ideas for it. If you have any ideas or title suggestions I'm welcoming them. I have a idea but not to positive on it.

A Second Future oh I am updating that hopefully it will be every other day. It will be a mini sequel about them meeting. But that's a little into the future. Maybe a couple of months but it will be written and ready to post for later.

My Little Girl has been planned for ten chapters but I have a ending that will make up wanna read the sequel. I was not going to end it this way but what a way to start a sequel.

I am writing another story that will not be a Twilight story. It won't be posted until my two other stories are or almost completely finished. Right now I am writing it down on paper.

I wanna thanks those who read and review my stories. I wanna thank those who believe in me and encorage me to write. I wouldn't have posted my first fanfic if it wasn't for my best friend. So thank you. Even those who don't review and just read. Thanks and I hope I can keep you interested. I know you hate author notes so do I. I will only post them if I find them necessary. I just wanted everyone to see where I am at. I wanna say thanks to all and say I really appericate everybody else. I'm pretty sure I have read your stories to and I wanna say keep writing. I find it's the way to express yourself and to give way into your dreams. So please look out for future outdates.

**Thank You!!!!!**


End file.
